The True Matriarch of the Jungle
'''The True Matriarch of the Jungle '''is a hardmode boss. It is the hard mode variant of the Queen Bee. It can be summoned using the Bound Honey. It drops several magic and summon related items. When summoned a message will appear saying: "Did we kill the master, or the slave?" Stats: Phase 1: * 36,000 * 40 Defense In the first phase, The Matriarch will fly around like the Queen Bee. It will attempt to remain out of reach of the player. Its attacks are: * Stinger gatling: Rapidly shoots 20 stingers over 4 seconds. Each stinger has a 1/3 chance to inflict venom and does 63 damage. Common attack * Bee Storm: The Matriarch releases a swarm of 50-85 bees in a massive burst. Each bee has 25 and does 21 damage. Uncommon attack * Hornet Swarm: The Matriarch releases a swarm of 10 moss hornets. They have the same stats as normal. Rare attack Phase 2: * From 25,500 * 35 Defense When transitioning to the second phase, the exterior of The Matriarch cracks, revealing small rivulets of honey running over orange flower petals. Its attacks are: * Stinger Burst: Shoots a wave of 20 stingers in a 90 degree spread. Each stinger has a 1/3 chance to inflict poison and does 70 damage. Common attack * Bee Storm: The Matriarch releases a swarm of 45-95 bees in a massive burst. Each bee has 35 and does 30 damage. Uncommon attack Phase 3: * From 15,000 * 45 Defense * 50 Melee damage When transitioning to the third phase, The Matriarch crashes to the ground beneath it, the orange petals now clearly visible as the rest of the bee-like abdomen breaks off. The Matriarch is now stationary. Its attacks are: * Pollen Storm: The Matriarch unleashes a flurry of pollen spore from its mouth that seek down the player. They last for 10 seconds and do 40 damage per second each if they connect. Common attack * Bee Storm: Bee Storm: The Matriarch releases a swarm of 45-95 bees in a massive burst. Each bee has 35 and does 30 damage. Uncommon attack * Flower Minions: The Matriarch releases black-and-yellow striped flowers, shaped like bell flowers. They rapidly shoot stingers that do 40 damage. They do 60 damage if touched. Rare attack, but will be used first when landing. Drops: Constants: * 22 gold - 30 gold * 25-30 Manifested Infestation One of any: * Hive Slicer * Swarming Shotbow One of any: * True Bee Gun * Apiarist's Gloves * Hive Cannon * Honey Rod One of any: * True Hornet Staff * Queen Bee Staff * Bell Flower Staff * Hive Staff And possibly: * Nectarous Bell (10%) * Orchid Cloak (10%) * Swarm Staff (30%) * Predaceous Staff (30%) Trivia * The summoning quote is a slight reference to Star Wars (After returning from the death of Darth Maul, Yoda says "Always two, there are." and then Mace Windu proceeds to ask "But did we kill the master, or the apprentice?") Category:Bosses Category:Hard Mode Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Hard Mode Monsters